disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is an infamous humanoid talking duck, that originated from Marvel Comics. Appearances ''Howard the Duck'' film In the 1986 film by Lucasfilm Ltd. (back before it was acquired by Disney), Howard the Duck was accidentally teleported from his dimension to the Human dimension during an experiment regarding dimensional transportation. While trapped in the human dimension, he befriends a female by the name of Beverly Switzler after saving her from a group of thugs. Eventually, he returns to the dimension, but eventually sacrifices his return to his homeworld in order to stop the Dark Overlord, leaving him a permanent resident on Earth. This film was technically the first entry in the Howard the Duck franchise to have him wearing pants. He would later end up wearing them in the comics as part of a settlement regarding a lawsuit against Marvel for copyright infringement due to his similarities to Donald Duck. ''Ultimate Spider-Man In the episode "Awesome", Howard the Duck was captive in a sphere-globe in Connors' lab. He warned Spider-Man to back off and that he would use his Quack Fu, which Spidey deemed him "too weird". When Norman Osborn is about to turn Spider-Man into Carnage, Peter imagines other possible transformations, including Howard. Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Perry the Platypus is mistaken for Howard by Spider-Man due to Perry's possession of a duckbill. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Howard is among the heroes captured by the Collector, who admires the "ultra rare hero", stating he's in mint condition. Guardians of the Galaxy Howard the Duck appears as a living exhibit in the Collector's museum. In the post-credits, Howard makes a cameo in The Collector's museum remarking upon the destruction of the museum to the Collector. Trivia *Howard the Duck's appearance and some of his outfit almost resembles that of Donald Duck. Because of this reason, Howard often wears pants to distinguish himself. **Ironically, Howard was originally a point of argument between Marvel and Disney before Disney had purchased Marvel. Due to Howard's resemblance to Donald, Disney had almost sued Marvel for copyright infringement until Howard was given a redesign to ease the dispute (hence his wearing pants). *Howard the Duck is notable as being one of the few characters to be used by both Marvel and Lucasfilm prior to both companies being bought by Disney. *In the film ''Planes: Fire & Rescue, Howard is parodied as Howard the Truck. *Howard's movie (Howard The Duck (1986)) is considered to this day as one of the worst films ever made. Gallery Howard_USM.png|Howard in Ultimate Spider-Man. Howard_S.M.A.S.H..png|Howard in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Howard-the-duck-guardians-of-the-galaxy.png|Howard in Guardians of the Galaxy. Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_HTD0030_comp_v049.1059.jpg HowardtheDuckBobbleHead.jpg HowardelPato.jpg|Howard the Duck in his 1986 film of the same name Howard the Duck Gotg Concept Art.jpg Howard.jpg HowardDrink-GOTG.png HowardCage.png|Howard in a cage de:Howard_die_Ente Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Martial Artists Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes